An increase in cancer prevention and control activity by health departments is necessary to achieving the NCI Year 2000 objective of a 50 percent reduction in cancer mortality. To obtain this increase, CCAB must move from a mainly reactive stance of responding to an unpredictable volume and variety of questions relating to cancer control to taking the initiative in working systematically with health departments to develop and disseminate information on how to conduct state-of-the-art cancer control activities. In discussions with CCAB, Directors of State and local health departments acknowledge the need for more cancer prevention and control activity. They identify as a major obstacle the lack of knowledge on how to develop and conduct efficient and effective programs. This includes a wide spectrum of activities including needs assessment, developing a broad of community support, staff training, identifying target audiences, guidelines for providing services and effective follow up of individuals needing additional diagnosis and treatment, evaluation, and more. The project will provide technical and logistical support for efforts by the Cancer Control Applications Branch to obtain an increase in the quantity and quality of cancer prevention and control activities in State and local health departments.